TMNT You and Big Picture
by mysteryred
Summary: This is a two part one shot. 1) You 2) Big Picture. 1) Zoë and Raph make a big decision in You. 2) They left the kids with Michelangelo in Big Picture. This one shot is for mature audiences only. Rated for mature content. Stressing maturity here. I do not own TMNT.
1. You

**A/N: **THIS ONE SHOT IS INTENDED FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD NOT. THAT IS ALL. THANK YOU.

**Love Me Like You Do**

Fading in, fading out

On the edge of paradise

Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find

Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

~Ellie Goulding~

**Zoe**

"So who'd you ask to watch the kids?" Raph asked handing me a helmet.

I slipped the tight-fitting black head cover on, snapping the strap under my chin, before slipping one leg over the back of Raph's newest toy, a gorgeous metallic black bike, courtesy of one Hamato Donatello.

"Mikey."

Raph snorted, "Right, so who'd you get to watch the kids?"

"Mikey."

Raph looked over his shoulder, "Right, so-"

"Oh, stop! He'll do fine." I smacked the back of his shell.

"I hope the house is still standing when we get home." Raph grumbled, before starting the bike.

"Don't drive like a maniac or it won't matter." I retorted, grateful for the sound filtering headsets Donnie had equipped us with.

Raph laughed, popping the clutch and whipping us down the driveway kicking up dirt and gravel.

It was a two hour ride to the city and the perfect night for it. Well, it was supposed to take two hours, but with the way my hothead drove this bike, it may very well be a damn hour. I shifted to get comfortable, running my hands up under one of only two pieces of human clothing he'd ever agree to wear, a black leather motorcycle jacket, and the other was the ripped blue jeans now covering his legs. My fingers searched for the spot I was looking for, the only slightly forgiving flesh on Raphael, and even it was taught with muscle, the sensitive flesh between his bridge and carapace. I stroked lightly with the tips of my fingers, commanding his attention, and he wiggled trying to ignore me.

Grinning, I lightened my touch a little more and he slowed the bike a bit, hissing. "Do you want somethin'?"

I giggled, continuing my mischievous work, now dragging my fingers in lighter strokes at further lengths, closer up under his arms, another ticklish spot.

"Stop it Zoe, I'll wreck and kill us both." He growled.

"Well, it got you to slow down. Are you in a hurry?"

He reached inside the jacket and lightly stroked my palm, creating an electric current that spread out to my fingertips bouncing back and racing up my arm before branching out, shooting straight to my belly. The stroking turned into a rub and the tingle bolted from my belly further south.

"Am I in a hurry to get you to the lair, and have you and it all to myself for the weekend? Hell yes." His voice alone was like a drug I could never get enough of. Shit _he_ was my fix.

I hummed and a rumble escaped him as he squeezed my hand before letting it go and yet again we were flying down the highway.

Lifting my chin and resting the side of my helmet against his jacketed shell, I watched the stars racing by in blurry luminescent streaks against the backdrop of a moonless sky. My gaze drifted out to the giant white pines looming on either side of us and I watched them slowly drift further back from the road as we left the countryside.

As expected the ride took about an hour and a half. The blur of city lights greeted us, smog covered skyline, wailing sirens, horns blaring, car alarms and all. Raph parked the bike in the garage entry of the lair and I hopped off eager to stretch my legs.

"So, what do you want to do first?" I grinned, tugging the helmet off and tossing it to him.

"You." He raised his eye ridges, snatching the helmet from the air and hanging it opposite his own on the bike.

"You're a funny guy." I tilt my chin, flashing him my bedroom eyes paired with a clever smirk.

"How's that funny?" He studied the length of my body.

Sauntering up to him, I stopped to play with his jacket, rubbing the soft leather between my fingers and standing on tiptoe to breathe him in. That sweet scent hit me like an aphrodisiac and knowing what we came here to do didn't help. "I thought we could go out a while."

He peeled away my red windbreaker exposing my black sports bra beneath it. "Where's your shirt?"

I shrugged, "I have a few in your room."

"Don't be out walkin' around with no shirt Z. You know I hate that."

I pressed my lips together and flashed him a challenging look. "You'll get over it."

He growled, snatching me up and flipping me over his shoulder, "Wrong answer, _Miss I'll get over it._" He marched in the lair and I hung over his shoulder letting him think I'd surrendered. Right as he turned for the stairs to his room I slid two fingers into the crook of his jaw and pressed.

"Ow, shit Zoe!" He tossed me off of him and I landed on my feet like a cat, laughing.

"It ain't funny! What the hell?" He complained rubbing the attacked area and scowling at me.

Turning my back on him I stopped halfway to the dojo, looked over my shoulder, grabbed the edges of my waistband and inched my pants a little lower on my hips exposing my thong. "You want me Big Guy, fight me for it."

A roar escaped him and he sprang forward after me.

I squealed, bolting for the dojo but not turning on the lights. In the pitch of a windowless room he stepped through the doorway, and I stood in the corner right behind him. Knowing I couldn't really hide, because we were bound to one another and he was like electricity to me and I fuel to his ever burning flame, I leapt for his shell and he whipped around snatching me from the air the way he loves to do. Our mouths crashed against each other with the ferocity that two hours worth of road trip foreplay had built up.

Breaking free of his wondering hands, I slid my pants the rest of the way down, kicked them up to my hand and flung them aside before turning and walking back out the door.

"Hey!" He called after me in protest. "I thought there was a fight happenin' here!"

I giggled again, peeking in the doorway, grinning and waving at him with his sai.

"What the hell? When'd ya pull that off?" He reached around his utility belt and found that I'd disarmed him.

"Keep up Raphael." I taunted, before darting off.

"I'll show you keeping up!" I heard him yell after me.

I dropped one of his weapons halfway to the stairs and another midway up then I tugged off my bra and dropped it outside his bedroom door. Slipping into his room in nothing more than my thong, I pulled the rubber band from my hair, letting my long wavy red locks slide down my back. He was standing in the doorway, I could feel him as sure as my hearts beat. Stepping over to his dresser in the faint light provided by the living area, I picked up the Zippo I'd had since before we'd met and lit the last of my honeysuckle candles.

His fingers brushed the hair back from my neck and he lowered his lips against my skin, sending a thrill straight through me. Feeling the heat of his breath against my ear, my eyes shut and I dropped the lighter.

"You sure you want to do this?" he whispered and I felt my heart jerk.

"Are you?"

Skilled hands traced my shoulder, slipping down my arm, and reaching for my hand before guiding me around to face him.

"We keep going back to this, we keep talking about it." His green eyes searched me for any hint of hesitation.

"I know. Threes a lot, but I'm willing to do it for him."

"Me too," he flashed me a grin that would surely be the death of me. "We've just never done this on purpose before."

Laughing, I stepped closer to him, my breasts mashing against his plastron as I reached for his face and he met me halfway, his lips wrapping around my own, his tongue already searching for mine and me eagerly replying.

I tugged on the opening of his jacket, "You haven't been keeping up, look at this you have on more than I do. We have to get rid of this jacket." Holding on to it, I pulled him along with me as I stepped up on his bed, turning so I could reach him better, "Then I'm sure we have elbow pads," as I released his jacket, he slipped it off and went to work on his elbow pads. Then I pointed to his jeans. "There's just so much going on here, Big Guy." I shook my head and he discarded the denims and then his knee pads. I hummed, wrapping my arms around his neck and briefly biting into his shoulder, "That's better, but there's one more thing…" I licked his rough, salty skin and looked into his spring green eyes.

"What?"

Reaching up behind his head I untied his mask, and at the same time he wrapped his fingers around the strings of my thong. I held the fraying scarlet fabric clenched in my fist as his lips met mine, his tongue sweeping my mouth at the same time tearing my underwear out of his way. I managed to growl in protest of his behavior, but he only chuckled and slid a finger into my opening, causing me to gasp at the same time my knees buckled. He lowered me to his bed, atop our favorite red blanket, and with his finger sliding, I writhed, fully believing I would lose my mind, until his mouth ventured down in search of my breasts. Then he nibbled my ribs and sank lower still, planting his mouth against my folds, his tongue dragging and darting as he continued sinking in his finger, delving it in and out at the same time. I arched my back in protest as he withdrew his hand and mouth leaving me a whimpering mess.

"Please," I begged as he slipped his length inside me, so slowly that he hissed against his teeth desperate to control himself. As he, pressed his body against mine I felt tears wet my eyes, then he began to move in slow exquisite thrusts.

"Raph," His name was barely audible on my lips as I pushed myself closer to him, eager to mold myself to him.

A low growl escaped him as he nuzzled my neck right before I felt his mouth part. I braced for his teeth just as his jaw latched down on my shoulder and his thrusting quickened. As he picked up a rhythm that left my mind reeling and my body singing, I reached for something to hold onto and became vaguely aware that I could feel fabric and fingernails digging into my palm.

Abruptly he released his hold on my shoulder dragging his tongue across the wound and seeking my mouth again. Tasting the copper of my blood on his lips sparked a desire within me to be closer to him still, and as if knowing my every want, he thrust harder.

"Raph," I pleaded, looking in his eyes, and he grinned before slowing himself to a wickedly delicious pace. "So mean," I whimpered against his lips as he pressed his mouth against mine.

I felt him pull back from within me so that only the tip of him penetrated, then his mouth left mine, to kiss my neck before he pressed his lips against my ear. "Are you sure?"

A lump rose in my throat, for the music that was the sound of his voice struck chords within me and his words tore at my heart.

"I am if you are." I replied, lifting my hips to draw him back in.

We pushed against one another and I felt his hands reach up to intertwine with my own. A scrap piece of fabric still somehow woven among my fingers was now tangled around his too. His mouth against mine, his tongue searching, mine reaching, then he shifted his hips and a jolt ran through me leaving me gasping with his every thrust, my heels flew up around his shell, my hips bucking against the delicious torturous friction that left every ounce of me squeezing him so tight I thought surely we had finally become one being. He shifted both of my hands into one of his own, gripping them tight, while using his free hand to pull my hips hard against him, and with one last reach, deep within me, I felt his release.

As his body retreated from within mine he groaned and held me tighter still, pressing his mouth against my lips and I felt a familiar wetness brush my cheek as he turned his head. I wasn't sure if the tears were mine or his, or maybe both, but I didn't care. The places we reached within each other were powerful and I would never take them for granted. I kissed him back and he released his hold on my hands, wrapping his fingers around the one holding the fabric. He lowered it to where we could both see and coaxed my fist open, "What're you holdin' on to?"

More tears slid down my cheeks as I gazed in his eyes, opening my hand like a flower blooming to reveal his mask, "You."


	2. Big Picture

**Zoe**

When we stepped through the front door I could hear Andrea's giggles and Anton's taunting of his uncle. With my first step I was ankle deep in toys, baby dolls, ponies, colorful bears with emblems sewn on their tummies, action figures, cars, costumes. Anywhere I looked there were toys. My eyes travelled up the walls to the chandelier were a stuffed bear was strung up under its arms with Michelangelo's mask.

"Oh my God," I yelped, wading through the mess, following the sounds of hysteria coming from the playroom. The sea was never ending.

_I didn't even know we had this many toys._

"I told you so." Raph grumbled, following me.

The play area held a turned over children's table and chairs, a mess of giant blocks, and a train track that actually seemed to have been planned out to circle the room, although two dripping sippy cups rode the locomotive and freight cars around. And from the trail of purple staining the floor they contained grape juice. Not to mention that it looked like someone had taken the popcorn maker and fired it around the room. In the middle of it all was Michelangelo, bound at the hands and feet. _Are those electrical cords?_ _Where'd they get electrical cords? God, tell me they haven't been in Donnie's lab!_ Andrea bounced on Mike's head and Anton was jumping up and down on his uncle's shell.

"Jesus Mike, what happened?" I rubbed my face, taking it all in.

_This was only two kids. _

I eyed the naked faced nunchuk master, bound and subdued by two small children, wide fair blue eyes begging for mercy.

_Well, I guess two kids, was debatable. _

Mikey's whimpered, "Help?"

"Idiot," Raph grumbled.

"Raph," I frowned at my scowling mate then glared at Antonello, who immediately jumped off his uncle.

"Umpf," Mikey grunted.

Raph looked at me, the mess, his tied up brother with Andrea still bouncing on his head, then back to me, "What did we just do?"

"Big picture. Just keep telling yourself, big picture." I closed my eyes, "Big picture…"


End file.
